


To Have and To Hold

by meanderingsoul



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Burns, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hands, Holding Hands, Missing Scene, Past Torture, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Tol & Smol, how is that not an official tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/pseuds/meanderingsoul
Summary: Yoyo kept wringing her hands together when she thought no one was looking.Mack didn’t blame her one bit.





	To Have and To Hold

 

Yoyo kept wringing her hands together when she thought no one was looking.

Mack didn’t blame her one bit. He’d had a whole long series of horrible, panicked thoughts in between yelling for those Kree bastards to _stop_ and trying to break the chains. The aftermath with Coulson’s hand hadn’t been pretty, he’d _really_ been hoping the guy would just pass out from shock but there’d been no luck there, and they’d had medical facilities a few floors away.

They had none of that here.

She’d had livid blue and red patches on her skin at first, her fingers curled stiff and icy in his hands once Daisy’d quaked the chains apart, but this time her Inhuman metabolism was working for instead of against her. Instead of bleeding out too fast her fingers had been all goldeny-pink again by the time they’d made it back to the others.

Mack had never met anyone who just shrugged off fear with a smile the way Elena could. She was so brave. Definitely braver than he was, because Mack had never ever had the impulse to take his life in his hands by hugging Agent May.

They were still kinda majorly screwed right now. They had less than no plan to get to Simmons, wherever she’d been taken. May was desperately pretending she wasn’t running on less than fumes. If they didn’t get Daisy calmed down soon there’d be about as much space bunker left as there was left of Earth, and Mack could tell Coulson was trying to throw his freakish brain at the whole future-Kree-Earth problem, but pretty soon needing to eat was gonna become kind of a dire problem as well.

But right now he had a moment to kneel down in front of Yoyo, take her hands in his and ask, “How’re you holding up darling?”

It felt way more awkward to say that in English somehow. It just didn’t sound right, felt like some old-timey movie thing, but Yoyo grinned at him and rubbed the side of his hand with her thumb.

“They’re fine. See?”

Mack blew warm air over the fingers curled up in his palms and caught the little grimace across her face. “You sure about that Yoyo?”

“Ok! Fine. They itch like _crazy_. Its like those little cold burn things people get, with the stupid name.”

Now that he looked closer, the tips of her fingers were actually too-pink, though somehow she still had a graphite smudge on the side of her left hand despite everything. “Yeah. Chillyburns or chillblains. Something like that.”

“The hell is a blain?” she grumbled. “It’s healing. Should be fine in a couple of hours.”

Mack had always liked holding hands. Maybe that was cheesy, but he always had. It was a special thing. He’d gotten to hold Yoyo’s hand while they walked somewhere a couple times. Once after she’d laughed because the beer bottle had made her hand cold. One time while he watched her sketch, his fingers light over hers where she braced the paper on the table. Not enough times after they’d made love. Feeling her pretty little fingers curl tight around his meant the world.

He’d been pretty sure for a long moment there only able to listen to her scream that they were never going to have this again.

God only knew what kind of nasty crap lived on this space bunker, but Mack still pressed a kiss to the knuckles of one of her precious hands.

He smiled up at her and Yoyo was grinning wide to try and hide a blush, her dark eyes dropped to their hands held together.

“Such a _gentleman_ turtle-man,” she teased.

“You know it,” he said softly.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t already _known_. He wanted to take her to see the church he’d grown up with, to meet his brother, his parents, wanted to go home with her so she could ‘get some _real_ food’ and he could ask her father a question, wanted to take her out on the back of his new bike once he got it fixed up, take a trip somewhere just the two of them because she liked to go fast and that was the only kind of fast Mack was comfortable with.

He wanted to put a ring on that particular tiny finger he’d just kissed, but that was going to have to wait for this latest round of insanity to get fixed first.

Hell, maybe by the time they were done with the honeymoon he wouldn’t even want to try quitting Shield again, because Coulson was right; he _was_ bad at it.

They just had to get out of here first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the hell a 'blain' is, but chillblains suck. 
> 
> I had to rewatch 5x01 not just because the premiere was awesome, but because I thought they were seriously going to go for the thrice-damned comicbook Gorgon storyline with Elena and I mentally noped out of that so hard I honestly couldn't remember big chunks of the episode. I am thrilled they didn't go there. We don't need that. Yoyo doesn't have that coming to her.
> 
> Yoyo and Mack are incredibly sweet and genuine together and I would just love to see them get engaged on the show someday.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
